Lifetime of Waiting
by CocoaSampson
Summary: "The question is this, dear Katie: How many are you suited for?" I leaned and whispered in his ear. "Just one." Garrett/Kate


_**A/N**__: This is my contribution to the fantastic couple that is _**Garrett and Kate**_. This takes place in Breaking Dawn. While returning from meeting J. Jenks, Bella comes back home to see _"Only Kate and Garrett were in the living room, arguing playfully about… animal blood… Garrett had attempted a hunting trip vegetarian style and found it difficult."_ The fic also goes past this point. _

* * *

**Kate's POV**

There was only me in the living room, a rare moment of peace inside the otherwise hectic Cullen home. Most all of the visiting vampires had left to hunt, but I stayed behind. I had gone earlier with someone, and my thirst was at a minimal.

I smelled him before I even saw him. It was the pure scent of morning dew that sets itself on the grass at dawn, along with a smell similar to what could only be described as adrenaline. I didn't look up, though, or make a motion to greet him as he walked into the room behind me. Not that I didn't want to see him or anything -- it was quite the opposite actually-- but I wasn't used to being the one so eager to see someone else. It was always the opposite for me; The men chased me, never vice versa.

"Hello, Katie," he whispered in my ear quietly.

An electric sensation similar to my own power raked my neck, crawling its way down my spine. It was so different, though; it was not caused by being in danger, trying to fight for my own self preservation. It wasn't even being used to take my prey down. This pulse was comforting, stimulating, stirring odd feelings of desire to my core.

"Hello, Garrett," I said quietly to him.

He came from behind me and sat on the couch with me. Finally, I could see that wonderful face of his! There was nothing about his features that I did not thoroughly enjoy. Everything from his long blonde hair pulled to the nape of his neck to the eager glint in his eye seemed to capture me.

"Have you finally realized the benefits of a vegetarian diet yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head, almost looking guilty. "I can't say that I have. I don't see the point in doing it."

I looked at him, amazed. "The point? The point is not taking human life." I thought that was an obvious enough reason that I had already explained to him.

"But what's the difference between an animal and human? Aren't humans just another species of animals?"

"They're civilized. They have souls. We were humans at one point. You weren't born a vampire."

He breathed out, the sweet smell of his breath fanning my face. "I guess you're right on that point."

I smiled wryly. "I think you're just intimidated by the challenge, Garrett." I had learned pretty early on that baiting Garrett with any kind of challenge was always enough to have him do something, including getting electrocuted.

He looked at me, rolling his eyes. "I'm afraid of no challenge."

"So become a vegetarian then."

"It doesn't sustain me. It's not like I'm killing for no reason. It's because I'm hungry."

I was going to argue further when I heard a door open. I turned and saw Bella walking in, a smug expression on her face. We silently greeted each other with a smile as she made her way upstairs.

I looked back at him and shrugged. "I still think you're scared," I said playfully.

"I am not!" he grinned.

"Are, too!"

He sighed heavily and crossed his arms, seeming to make an effort to pout. I laughed and pushed a hand gently on his chest in a teasing manner. My hand never made an effort to leave him as my laughter died down. My eyes never left his.

The smile on his face never left, but became gentler. "I like talking to you, Katie," he spoke softly to me. "I haven't come across someone like you. I can honestly say that I very much enjoy your company."

Odd flutters started in my stomach, and if I were in any way still alive, I knew my face would be flushed.

"You don't enjoy me when I'm electrocuting you, like when we first met," I retorted, my hand somehow still on his chest, touching it as if it were something delicate, something forbidden.

He laughed. "I _liked_ you, but it was a rather shocking introduction."

I giggled -- I didn't even know I had it in me to giggle -- at his foolish attempt at a joke, finding it endearing.

"I have a question for you, dear Katie."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" I rolled my eyes but still smiled, trying to pretend I resented it. "My name is Kate. Not even that; Katrina."

"Well, I like Katie. You seem like a Katie." He adjusted himself and leaned towards me, his face only about three inches from my own. "Do you not want to be Katie?"

I nearly forgot how to speak with his sudden change in proximity. When I didn't say anything for a moment, he cocked an eyebrow. "Are you alright? You seem a little flustered."

Not wanting him to suspect anything, I pulled my hand back from his chiseled chest. "I'm fine," I managed to say. "You can call me Katie."

He grinned ear to ear, his teeth shining bright, as he sat back into the couch.

"You said you had a question?"

"Oh, yes," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I nearly forgot. So your sisters and yourself..." He seemed hesitant about continuing. For the first time since I met him, the man seemed almost frightened.

"Yes? What about us?" I urged.

He smiled wryly. "You girls are really those women from all those stories, all those legends." It wasn't a question.

"We've been around for over a millennia. I can imagine some stories must have been told of our endeavors."

"So you admit to being a succubus of the myths?"

I was taken aback. The accusation was true, and the question had been asked just a few times now and then, but never so directly.

"I admit to having my fill of men," I smiled.

"All men," he corrected, "vampire or otherwise."

"I don't do much of that anymore. We've grown tired of it." I thought for a moment and corrected myself, thinking of Tanya. "I've grown tired of it."

"How so?"

I shrugged. "I don't want just any man anymore," I said quietly.

"Ah, looking for a mate, are we?" he winked at me.

If human and my face was blushed before, it would definitely be a fire right then. Maybe he had seen through my pretenses and was catching on to me. "Not necessarily. I just... I don't want just anyone. I want something special for once in my life."

Unexpectedly, he ran a finger up and down my arm, sending the tremors over my body once more. I was so completely affected by him that I could barely understand it. "So, you're looking for love?"

"I don't know," I whispered. I put my head down, staring at my lap, so that my pale blonde hair shielded my face. I was in complete embarrassment. I had never admitted such honesty to someone other than my sisters before, and I wasn't even completely being honest with him.

I hadn't been looking for love, that was true, but that didn't mean I didn't finally feel it for someone.

I felt him place a smooth finger underneath my chin, lifting my face so that I was looking into his crimson eyes, which were in the slightest way, touched by a drop of topaz from our hunt earlier that day. The corner of his slender lips twitched into a small smile. "I don't blame those foolish men for falling for you. You're very beautiful, Katie. The most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

I chuckled, trying to distract myself from the feelings surging inside myself, warmth seeming to envelop my entire body. "I'm nothing special. Tanya's the most beautiful of the three of us. Even Rosalie is better looking than myself."

"I've seen Tanya and Rosalie, and I argue that you _are_ more beautiful than the two of them combined.

Without thinking, I slowly placed a hand on his face, stroking his cheek absentmindedly. It felt wonderful to finally feel his face, my hands memorizing every plane as I caressed them.

"You know, I haven't quite had my complete fill of men yet," I said to him in a gentle tone.

"Oh, really?" There seemed to be humor in his voice. "I can imagine that you can see potential in all the men in this house. But the real question is this, my dear Katie: How many are you suited for?"

I slowly, almost too slowly, leaned over to him, my lips finally reaching his ear. "Just one," I whispered.

I was going to lean back onto my seat, but out of nowhere, he grabbed my face and looked at me intensely. "Please tell me he's not another one of those God forsaken vegetarians."

I smiled. "No."

"Or one of those European vampires."

I shook my head. "No, he's all American. Quite the patriot, I must say. Wanders far too much for my liking, though."

"Maybe he hadn't found what he was looking for."

He said it with such admiration that I knew that there had to have been significance in it. Maybe he was talking about... "What was he looking for then, Garrett?"

He shrugged. "Maybe --subconsciously, at least-- he was searching for his better half." He placed a hand on top of my own, which was still on his face, leaning his cheek into it. He slowly let his eyes flutter shut. He seemed more at peace like that than I had ever seen him, like a human falling asleep after an exhausting day.

"Maybe it's time he settled down," I said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Hmm," he seemed to contemplate. "The north never quite suited me. Neither does sticking in one place, typically."

"Who said it was you?" I teased. "I never implied that."

His eyes suddenly shot open, his eyes looking powerful on my own. "For your sake and whoever you're talking about, it better be me. I'm not letting anyone touch my Katie."

His Katie. _His_ Katie? I knew the guy for a little over a month, and yet I was already his?

I wouldn't have it any other way.

It was hard to mask my excitement at his new choice of words for me as I sat on my knees, my hand never leaving his cheek, as I smashed my lips onto his, something I had imagined doing for far too long.

I had never lusted for a man like this. I had never wanted -- or quite possibly, needed -- anyone like I seemed to want Garrett.

And more than anything, I never contemplated that I could fall in love with someone like I had with this man.

To say that he responded a little would've been an understatement. He lied underneath my body, winding one arm around my waist and the other hand on my neck, getting me as close as he could. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling it loose from its tie. His fingers scratched up and down my back, seeming to have wanted this as long as I had.

I pulled back slowly and lay on the inside of the couch next to him. "We have big bears in Alaska. Very filling."

"Not as good as human blood," he argued, kissing his way around my temple.

"But sustainable, nonetheless. It's nice not having to take away unnecessary life.

"You forget about the snow. It's like it's not even there. Like it just melts away." I traced the planes of his chest freely as I spoke, the muscles being distinguished by his tight tee shirt.

"Especially when you're practically setting a fire with someone else, I suppose," he spoke against my ear, leaving a kiss on it as he smoothed my hair. He scotched down lower so that he could leave lazy kisses upon my collarbone. "And not just someone, but someone you've been waiting more than a few lifetimes to meet."

"Exactly."

"Maybe I can sustain it, I'm not sure yet."

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked him in the eye. "Will you come to Alaska with us --with me-- Garrett?"

"I always did like a good adventure. Maybe I could take it. You told me you'd teach me. You were pretty good today."

"Please, Garrett?" I was practically begging now with no shame. "I think..." I fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I think I'm honestly falling in love with you. I don't want you to leave me, nomad."

He laid a hand on my face and seemed almost desperate, debating with himself in his mind. "I love you, Katie. I knew I did since you electrocuted me. I'm in love with you. I just don't know if I can handle being a vegetarian. It seems so difficult?"

"Am I worth it?" It was an honest question. He had finally said the words I had been dying to hear, but I didn't want him to do anything he didn't want.

"You're worth everything in the world, Katie. I'll tell you this: I'll have your answer by the time the dreaded Volturi arrive for us. Is that good enough?"

A few days. Surely I could find the patience for that. "I'll love you either way, you realize. I may even attempt to follow you, if I have to. I want to be with you."

He leaned up and kissed me, long and slow, on my lips, his actions seeming to cultivate lava under my skin. "I'll tell you when the time comes, my Katie, I promise."

--

_"If we survive this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman."_

_"Now, he tells me."_

--

I was sitting outside the house, waiting for him in the front yard. Maybe he only meant the statement in the heat of the moment. Maybe he did change his mind, as Tanya assured me he had. Of course, Carmen would hear none of that, saying that Tanya was only sad for Irina's passing. Carmen assured me that he would come for me.

"Are you ready, Kate?" I heard Tanya call to me.

I stood up and contemplated, looking at Tanya.

I sighed. He wasn't coming. I had waited nearly a half hour for him to come, plenty of time for a vampire to decide. Hopefully, he had only changed his mind about following me and still cared about me. Now, I just had to tell Tanya why I wasn't coming back home with her, why I would be traveling the continental U.S. with a man I had only met a month prior.

"I'm coming." I took a single step just before a hand grabbed my arm.

"You know," he said in my ear, his lips right against it,"I heard Denali was really beautiful."

"It is," I managed to say, still trying to fathom that he really was here next to me.

"Almost a shame to miss out on that kind of beauty, correct?"

I nodded me head, my silent heart begging to thump hard against my chest.

"I meant what I said, Katie. I'm with you from now on. I'm sorry it took me awhile to get out of the house. I was talking with Carlisle. He gave me some tips on converting my taste buds."

I finally turned to look at him. He held his beautiful smile as he always did. He pulled me towards him, finally embracing me in his arms tightly.

"I always loved a challenge," he said into my hair, "but loving you seems to be the most natural thing in the world."

He loved me. How could I have ever doubted that? The way he was holding me, the tender tint to his voice he saved only for me -- what else could it have been? Men had fallen for me, but never had I been captured with someone like I was with him. Never did I love one of my pursuers back. He would follow me into the Arctic so that he could stay with me.

Just as I was about to pull back a little so that I could lay my lips upon his, Tanya interrupted. "Let's go, Kate!" she screamed anxiously.

I sighed, but he chuckled, kissing me on the cheek as he walked towards Tanya, who was folding her arms and tapping her foot, Carmen and Elezar looking happily at us. "Let's go home," he smiled, holding a hand out to me.

I took it without hesitation, my hand fitting perfectly in his. "Yes, let's go home."

That phrase had never had held as much meaning as it did now that I was with this beautiful man.

* * *

_How was that for my first one shot? **Review** and tell me if you loved it or not… No flames please!_

_Cocoa_


End file.
